Memories of us?
by resistance123
Summary: Terra and Aqua have been apart for years but have been reunited however things aren't what they used to be. With the intense drama surrounding Noctis, Stella and Rinoa coupled with their own complex situation, will they return feelings long forgotten or will a certain organization leader have his way?
1. Chapter 1

Memories of us?

Author's note:

Well this is my second fic. This time I will try to make Terra and Aqua seem a bit distant. Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other stuff associated with the story.

Prologue

_The train stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Time felt heavy with malice as it slowly crept by. All I could do was grit my teeth and try to hold back the tears._

_Aqua…._

_Please…..please….Don't wait for me. Just go back home._

We were prone to allergies so instead of playing outside we spent our time in the library. Obviously, we became very close but there was always a feeling that maybe we were meant to be more than just that.

However…..

" H-hello…..can I talk to Terra please….thank you." I felt something tight in my chest, its grip getting stronger as the seconds passed by.

" Hello?"

" Guess who!" I tried to lighten the mood but to no avail.

" Aqua! What's wrong?" He knew me too well, plus the sound of my sobs was a dead give away.

" I….I'm being transferred to a new school…." The tears fell.

"…."

" Terra…..I-I'm….."

" No! theres nothing to be apologize for….." He was hurt, I could tell.

" T-Terra….."

" Is it really that far away?"

" Yes…..i'm…."

" That's enough! I don't want to hear anymore….."

" Sorry…" I hung up.

_I held the receiver so close to my ear it was like I could feel her pain right through the phone….but there was nothing I could do. On that day, Aqua must've been feeling more pain that I even was. I wasn't even there to comfort her….I felt so ashamed of myself._

_"Sorry….."_

Author's notes:

I know! It is short but I figured it's good for a bit of suspense :P Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of us?

Author's note:

Well this is my second fic. This time I will try to make Terra and Aqua seem a bit distant. Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other stuff associated with the story.

My Life: Terra

_What am I supposed to do? I've moved on….she's moved on._

" Yo!" Terra flinched.

" N-Namine?"

" That's right! For God sake, stop spacing out like that."

" S-Sorry…."

" Honestly, I worry about you." Namine averted her gaze as she tried to hide her blush.

" W-What?"

" Oh! Nothing." Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

" Well I'm off, wanna go home together?"

" Sure!" Namine wasn't good at hiding her excitement.

" Alright then." Terra grabbed his bag and made his way to the exit but he felt something grab his wrist.

" T-Terra?" She sounded concerned.

" Yes Namine?"

" What do you stare at and why?" Terra was caught off guard.

" Huh?" She looked straight into his blue eyes.

" I'm kinda worried…..you space out a lot when you're free…especially when you stare at something in the distance or in this case, your phone."

" It's nothing." He lied. Terra tried to get his hand free but Namine wouldn't release it.

" Don't lie to me! We've been friends for a long time and I know when something's bothering you, so spill!" He sighed.

" E-mail…Inbox….just messages." Namine seemed hurt for a second but regained her cheerful attitude in the blink of an eye.

" Oh, is it kinda like the modern version of love letters?" She smirked.

"No….." His face showed no emotion and neither did his voice.

" Is it a friend?"

" I…..I don't know."

" You and your fortress of solitude! Ugh! Gives me a headache!" She poked his head. " Is it a girl?"

" It's getting late…..we should go." She sighed.

" Yeah….you're right."

Terra and Namine rode back home on their scooters. Their homes were on the same road so Terra would ride alongside her till they reached her home. Oblivious to Terra, he made Namine very happy by just being next to her, though Terra had enough on his mind.

_Once I got to my room and shut the door, it felt like the bones in my body were falling apart as I was overcome with intense heartfelt pain._

_When did I start feeling such pain?_

_When I couldn't sleep, I stayed awake as if waiting for someone to enter my room. However, the nights were the same as they were years ago._

_Lonely….._

**In a classroom, the kids were making fun of a young girl who desperately needed someone to lean on, but she was alone. Her eyes turned more watery as the relentless mocking continued…**

**" Terra and Aqua! Sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G….first comes love, then comes marriage….then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Hahahhaha!" The kids laughed and pointed at the drawing they had made of Terra and Aqua kissing on the chalk board. She was alone but Aqua felt a presence behind her.**

**" Terra…." He was shocked to find Aqua in such misery. He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and moved in the classroom. His glare silenced the entire class. He looked over at the board and his fury knew no bounds.**

**" Whatever!" He grabbed the eraser and rubbed off a part of the drawing and then threw the eraser at the wall with great force. That'll teach them to mess with Aqua. He grabbed her wrist and led her outside as they made their way to the library.**

_The classmates used to tease us but it didn't matter much to us…..cause of the friendship we had._

_For some reason I assumed we'd be going to the same high school….._

_I had friends in my new school but I didn't feel like hanging around them when I wasn't wearing my uniform. In a city of millions of people, there wasn't a single person I wanted to see or talk to…_

_It was on those days that I dreamt about her…_

_Aqua…_

_We must've shared thousands of messages…._

_But I doubt our hearts moved closer by even a centimeter._


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of us?

Author's note:

Well this is my second fic. This time I will try to make Terra and Aqua seem a bit distant. Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other stuff associated with the story.

My Life: Aqua

_Those warm days we spent seem more like a dream...a dream I wish I could have again…_

" Aqua!"

"huh?" Aqua was put out of her daze by her best friend, Xion.

" So, its **him** again right?" Aqua sunk into the deepest depths of depression. All she could do was nod with her eyes looking down. " I'm sorry..."

" Don't worry about it Xion, the last thing I need right now is to see my best friend like this."

" I know but...its my fault that you're with Xe-" she was interrupted.

" Please...don't say his name." Xion desperately wanted Aqua to smile for once. The only thing that came close was him.

" You loved **him**, didn't you?"

**Flashback**

" Aqua, please don't cry." A boy held a young girl in his arms.

" She's gone...she's gone..." That's all she could say. The more she did, the more the boy tightened his grip. His hands wrapped around her chest, his head over her shoulder, he tried to calm down the crying Aqua.

" She's not...She's never gone." She skipped a beat.

" Terra?" He turned her around so they were facing each other.

" She's here..." He placed his hand over her heart. " A mother's love is so strong that it's never gone...it never leaves...it only grows." He placed his hand on her cheek. " Love like that is what keeps you going...Live Aqua...be happy...for her." The tears wouldn't stop.

" But…" He silenced her by placing his finger on her lips.

" She's up there in heaven, still looking after you…you don't want her to see you cry, do you?"

" No…" He wiped away her tears.

" There, all better." He gave her the smile reserved only for her.

" Terra?" He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

" I'm here…I'll always be there for you"

"Thank you…" Sleep took over as Aqua closed her eyes and remained in Terra's embrace.

**End Flashback**

_But as long as I don't lose those memories I think I might be able to keep a grip in the future._

" You loved him, didn't you?"

" I never stopped loving him."


	4. Chapter 4

Memories of us?

Author's note:

Well this is my second fic. This time I will try to make Terra and Aqua seem a bit distant. Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other stuff associated with the story.

K.H.U

You're in diapers one day and the next thing you know you're choosing college. Terra and Naminé had discussed it over and over until finally they stumbled upon Kingdom Hearts University. For some reason, Terra was admitted into the 'A-class;' a class for special and important people. However, Naminé struggled to get into the A-class too without the desired results. She wanted to be right there beside Terra.

And so, the first day starts…

"Well, Naminé, I'm sorry I couldn't be with you." Terra sighed.

"It's no big deal. I'm actually happy you got into the A-class. That means no fees," Naminé encouraged with a smile.

"I know. It's a relief considering I don't have…" Terra's face fell as he trailed off.

"Terra, it's okay." She embraced him.

The brunet returned the hug slightly. "Thanks."

"No prob… I guess it's time for class," she replied solemnly. With a wave of her hand, Naminé parted ways with the brunet and Terra walked to his designated classroom; the A-class.

_Why was I even accepted? _He questioned thoughtfully. Once he entered the classroom, Terra strolled over to an empty desk beside another student who stood off to the side.

"Good day," his classmate introduced himself, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Ignis. Pleased to meet you, Terra."

Pausing for a moment, Terra soon took hold of Ignis's hand for a handshake. "Same here, but how did you know me?"

"I'm assigned to know everyone here on a need to know basis. Think of me as…a social hub for the A-class." Ignis smirked, leaning against the desk beside Terra's.

"I see…" Terra nodded a little warily. He rubbed the back of his neck and sat down. "So, Ignis, could you tell me why I was admitted into the A-class?"

"You should thank him." Ignis pointed to the boy with black, spiky hair who wore a black suit and a stoic expression. He had his hand placed over his chin as he gazed outside the window. Ignis continued his point, "And your father."

"W-What!" Terra gasped in surprise.

"Don't worry, he'll tell you himself. As for the rest, I suggest you pay attention to the roll call." Ignis smiled and Terra watched as he made his way back to the black haired boy and his friends. 

**A few minutes later….**

"Hello, everyone." A man walked into the classroom, gesturing for the students to take their seats. He wasn't met with opposition and the class began to settle down in silence. The man smiled before making his way to the desk at the head of the classroom. He cleared his throat before beginning, "My name is Professor Eraqus and I shall be your instructor for the remainder of the A-program. For those of you who don't know, the A-program is a special degree for unique individuals who will cover major fields of study. This includes things such as medicine, engineering, law, business, etcetera in a span of five years." Eraqus donned an amused smile when he noticed a few frozen faces. "Don't be alarmed. It will be hectic, but you'll get used to it in no time." Taking out a pen, the instructor requested, "Now then, for attendance: Princess Rinoa Heartily?"

A raven haired girl smiled. "Here!"

"Squall?"

a brunet with a scar running diagonally across his face answered lamely. "Present."

"Roxas?"

A short blond raised his hand slightly. "Here."

"Ignis?"

Ignis adjusted his glasses. "Present, sir."

"Gladiolus?"

A bulky student nodded. " Yo!"

"Prompto?"

The student sitting beside Gladiolus grinned. "Here, Teach!"

"Princess Stella Nox Fleuret?"

A courteous blonde raised her hand. "Present."

"Prince Noctis Lucis Caleum?" Receiving no response, Eraqus repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Prince Noctis…? Price Noctis!"

_P-Prince Noctis! _Terra wondered in awe; sparing a glance at the Prince. _What does he have to do with my dad?_

Noctis only raised his hand silently as Eraqus sighed with a shake of his head. He continued his roll call, "Terra?"

"H-Here," Terra responded shakily. Almost immediately, everyone's eyes turned over to Terra as if he was some kind of celebrity; most noticeably Noctis. Before Terra could feel any more uncomfortable, there was a knock on the door.

"I guess the one who's late must be Aqua." Eraqus commented after going down his attendance sheet.

Terra's jaw nearly dropped, _A-Aqua… Aqua is here…  
><em>

**Aqua's POV**

_I am in so much trouble! Late on the first day… Not good! _Aqua scolded herself before opening the door and entering. She bowed her head to the instructor as an apology. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Just don't make a habit of it, Aqua." Eraqus nodded and checked Aqua off. Looking around, the man hummed, "Well I suppose you should sit next to… Ah, good! You can sit next to Terra."

_T-Terra…Terra? _Aqua's eyes found Terra sitting by an empty desk. Slowly making her way to Terra's side, their eyes met only for a second until the brunet averted his gaze.Aqua bit back a frown, _Not even a hello? Terra…why? Doesn't he remember me…? _Wanting to talk with him, Aqua nervously called out, "T-Terra?"

Her voice only caused Terra to clutch his heart as intense unfathomable pain took over. Terra coughed out blood and immediately stood up and rushed out of the classroom.

"Terra!" Aqua made to follow suit. "Professor, I'll go after him!" Suddenly someone caught her arm.

"No, I will." Noctis insisted before leaving a confounded Aqua.

Worried, Aqua thought, _What's going on? Terra…  
><em>

**Terra's POV**

_This can't be happening…my condition is getting worse…I don't have much time left._

"Terra?" The brunet flinched and turned around to see Noctis. The black haired male calmly asked, "May I have a word?"

"P-Prince Noctis—?"

Noctis held up his hand. "Call me Noct. Terra… First of all, I'd like to shed some light on your situation. You are in the A-class because your father is a hero to me and my kingdom. After all, it was he who cured my father's cancer at the cost of his own life… He was the only one who bothered to help him. I would have liked to thank him myself but sadly he passed away… I'm sorry Terra." The brunet tried to process everything as the grip on his heart loosened. Noctis wasn't stupid; he knew something was wrong and guessed it in a heartbeat. He shot Terra a sympathetic look.

"What's wrong?"

"How long….how long did the doctors give you Terra?"

Terra looked away, whispering, " Not much…"

**Authors Notes:**

Thanks a million to MonMonCandie for bringing life to this chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

Memories of us?

Author's note:

Well this is my second fic. This time I will try to make Terra and Aqua seem a bit distant. Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other stuff associated with the story.

The Truth

**Aqua's POV**

After a few minutes, Terra and Noctis returned without any explanation and took their respective seats. Even though things looked normal now, Aqua was really dying inside. She met with Terra after so long, and the moment she greets him, something life-threatening happens to him. Once class ended, Aqua wanted to comfort Terra, but he quickly retreated outside before she got a chance. Looking around the hallway, Aqua determinedly thought, _I have to find him. I just have to! _She wandered down one way before spotting the brunet turning a corner. Aqua hurried over in Terra's direction, only to be halted by who she claimed to be a demon.

"Hey, gorgeous." A man with silver hair forcefully wrapped his arms around Aqua's middle and she felt his breath on her neck.

"Get off me, Xemnas!" She demanded and tried to shake him off, but his grip was much stronger than hers. Aqua did the only thing she could do: she spat right at his face.

Xemnas recoiled only slightly before he smirked. "I love that fighter in you." He released Aqua from his hold and the blue haired female ran away as fast as she could.

_Why do people like him exist? _Aqua inwardly fumed and pleaded solemnly,_ Terra, please…save me._

**Terra's POV**

_I can't let her get close to me, _Terra thought to himself. The brunet quickly walked down the hallway, his gaze hardened into a conflicted expression. _I need to get rid of her._

"Yo, Terra!" greeted Naminé as she let an encouraging smile light up her face. She quickly made her way to the brunet and he couldn't help but smile a little in return.

Being polite, Terra asked, "Hi, Naminé. How was your first day?"

"Same old, same old. How about you?" She watched as the brunet avert his gaze and the blonde knew something was up. She worried,"Terra?"

"It's nothing…" Suddenly, Terra felt Naminé's arms circling around him.

Naminé reminded in a slight whisper and Terra could feel her hold around him tightening a little bit. "Terra, you can tell me anything. Okay?"

The brunet returned the hug slightly; realizing he was once again worrying a friend. "I know… Thanks."

Namine let go, keeping Terra at arm's length, and smiled. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow."

With a wave of her hand she parted ways with the brunet. Terra waited until she was out of sight before he was once again dwelling on the problem at hand. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair before staring at the ground. _What should I do? Aqua… Why won't you let go?_

**Aqua's POV**

She stood there; speechless. Aqua wasn't sure why, but her heart felt heavy and she automatically brought a hand up over her heart and clenched a fist. All she could do was stare at Terra from a short distance away; question after question racing through her mind and her heart accelerated with every aching beat. _Who was that girl Terra just hugged? Why do I feel angry? Am I angry at him? Her? …Or at myself?_

Shaking her head to snap out of her confusion, Aqua walked a few steps forward and called out, "T-Terra?" The brunet looked over for a second before once again turning his back on her without a word. A frown touched her lips and Aqua started to feel agitated again. _What did I do? Why does he treat me like dirt?_

The brunet started walking away, however he turned his neck and gestured for Aqua to follow him.

_Well that's a good sign… I guess. _Aqua tried to rationalized through a small huff. Taking his invitation, Aqua kept a pace behind Terra as he lead the way towards a cemetery close by. She wasn't sure how long they've walked past row upon row of eternal dreamers, but eventually, Terra stopped in front of a certain grave. Aqua mimiced his actions and her blue eyes drifted to the words on the tombstone. The inscription made Aqua gasp and her eyes widened. _N-No! Impossible! Terra… He's like me._

The brunet shifted his gaze to her eyes and pointedly glared. "So what? Are you planning on showing me _pity?" _Terra's quiet demeanor exploded with rage.

"T-Terra…" That was all Aqua could mutter.

He showed her no mercy as Terra continued to accuse her, "Couldn't you call me? Couldn't you email me?"

Aqua took a few nervous steps back. "B-But you've never…you've never contacted me either."

Terra's voice grew louder with every word and he unconsciously approached her while throwing his arms up in the air before bringing them down to his sides in anger. "I was in the hospital for a year, Aqua! A whole damn year! I couldn't move; I couldn't eat; I couldn't even open my eyes! I was dying; inside and out! Ever since you left, everything fell apart. I lost my dad, my mom…even my body is degrading!" He took a moment to catch his breath before coldly asking, Where were you?"

Tears fell from Aqua's face even though she tried to keep up a strong exterior. She knew it was a vain attempt, but she didn't want to show weaknesses; especially not to him. "I-I…"

"What? I was there for you when your mom died. Where were you?" Terra continued to ask before a taunting smirk appeared on his face. Scoffing dryily, Terra reiterated in a condescending, joking manner, "Were you busy smooching with your boyfriend?"

With just that one comment, Aqua's nervous slowly evolved into fury. She was lost and wasn't sure what to say to him for saying something so…_heartless, _but what she released was only the feelings Aqua had buried insider of her. "Shut up! You have no idea, Terra! No idea at all! What about you? I bet you've been kissing that girl you hugged today, right?"

The brunet furrowed his eyes and frowned. "Naminé is a friend! Who are you to judge my friends?"

"How bloody thickheaded are you?" Aqua snapped back with a glare.

Suddenly, Terra was shouting; practically chewing her out as he stepped closer. "Get the hell out of here now! I never want to see your face ever again!"

"You can't tell me what to—!"

"Go now!" Terra pointed towards the exit with a hardened glare.

Aqua kept her eyes on his before she felt it; the waterworks. No longer taking it, she ran away and cried. "I hate you!"

With those words, she slowly disappeared into the distance.

**Terra's POV**

_I'm sorry Aqua… I'm so sorry but it's for your own good. _He rationalized and clenched a fist at his side. Terra tried to leave after a few minutes of standing in the cemetery by himself, but the intense pain once again attacked the brunet with full force. He coughed out blood while clutching his heart. Terra attempted to steady his breath and reminded himself, _I better not push myself so hard… Guess I should head back home. _

He made to take a step forward, but something in his consciousness held him back. Slowly yet hesitantly, Terra looked over his shoulder and glanced at the spot the blue haired girl was standing in moments earlier.

_Aqua…_

She was the only thing on his mind as he slowly made his way home. On the way, he saw a girl collapse on the street.

"Aqua!" he rushed over in a hurry and gently held her fragile body in his arms. "No! No! This isn't what I wanted!" He placed his head on her chest, trying to hear for any signs of a heartbeat. Once he heard the rhythmic beating of Aqua's heart, Terra let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. This is all my fault; I never should've come here." The brunet felt Aqua move slightly and he quickly pulled his head away to gauge her reaction.

"T-Terra…" That was the only thing she managed to say before falling unconscious. The brunet knew he had to help her; especially since there was no one else around to do it but him. He tried to lift her up but the pain writhe his body once more.

"Damn it!" He fell to the ground, feeling a sense of helplessness. _Am I just useless? Can't I help anyone? Maybe I should die here…next to_—_No! I must protect her no matter what!_

The brunet dug deep into his heart to gather the strength he needed to stand up. Taking heavy breaths, Terra lifted Aqua gently and placed her on his back so he could carry her piggyback style. Once he was comfortable and knew that Aqua wouldn't fall over, Terra started his walk back to his home.

He whispered, despite knowing that Aqua wouldn't hear him as her head rested on his back. "You're a real mess, ya know that?" He carried her piggyback style back to his home. It was then he noticed a sort of 'change' about him. _This is the first time I fought and won against the pain… I wonder why?_

Once he reached his place of residence, Terra opened the door and made his way towards his bedroom. The brunet gently placed Aqua on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Terra sat on the edge of the bed and lightly stroked Aqua's blue hair. "I'm so sorry, Aqua…" The brunet lifted her fragile body into his embrace. _What is this feeling? Why can't I get rid of it? Why is it that only she makes me feel this way?_

Terra gently pulled away; lying Aqua back on the bed before he placed a hand on her soft cheek. He confessed out of guilt as his thumb lightly brushed Aqua's tear-stained skin. "You know, I'm trying to get rid of you…but I wish I didn't have to because I don't want to." Terra leaned closer to Aqua's face as his gaze fell upon the girl he loved. "But I have to; for your own good." Their foreheads touched and Terra closed his eyes for a moment before slowly opening them again. "However, the fact remains…" The brunet placed his lips on hers; kissing Aqua with all the love he could muster out of his wounded heart. The brunet withdrew his lips and faintly smiled.

"I love you…"


	6. Chapter 6

Memories of us?

Author's note:

Well this is my second fic. This time I will try to make Terra and Aqua seem a bit distant. Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other stuff associated with the story.

A Royal Mess

**Aqua's POV**

Aqua found herself in unknown territory once she woke up. The last thing she remembered was her heated argument with Terra.

"Where am I?" The blunette pondered. She found herself in a warm, cozy bed and could've sworn someone covered her with a blanket as well. Who had done that? But even then, one more thought crossed her mind. Aqua placed her fingers on her lips. _What is this sensation?_

Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps and quickly hid under the bed; waiting for the worst to happen. When the person entered the room, he panicked and kept shouting her name. Aqua realized who that voice belonged to and crawled out of her hiding place. "Terra?"

"Aqua!" Instinctively, Terra rushed over and wrapped his arms around her; making Aqua's heartbeat skyrocket.

_What's going on? Doesn't he hate me? _Aqua found herself nuzzled into his chest, but it only lasted for a few seconds as Terra stepped back and averted his gaze; realizing what he had done. There was a pause of awkward , Aqua shifted her gaze down to her feet. "I thought you hated me…"

Terra's hand reached out to cup her cheek, but he stopped at the last second and returned his palm to his side. "I couldn't just leave you out there…" Aqua looked straight into his blue orbs and could've sworn she saw sadness in them. The blunette attempted to touch his cheek, but Terra grabbed her hand before she could make contact. "Come on, breakfast is ready." Terra led her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen, Aqua realized just how much Terra was alone. The kitchen was big and empty; he had no family and tried to cope with life coupled with his own sickness. Aqua couldn't help but morosely think, _He's all alone. He's always been alone…and I…I never knew._

Terra placed plates on the table and ushered for Aqua to take a seat before he himself sat down. The brunet started to eat, but Aqua merely kept to herself. Her actions caught his attention. "Aqua, what's wrong?" Aqua wanted to appear composed, but her eyes were a dead giveaway as she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry, Terra."

Terra looked puzzled. "For what?"

"You've been so lonely…and I never knew." Her hand moved across the table and found Terra's; giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't deserve your apology; especially after the way I treated you yesterday…" Aqua was caught off-guard. Terra was actually feeling guilty.

"It's okay, Terra." Aqua shook her head and wiped her tears away. "I hope we can start again."

Terra remained aloof to the proposition. "I don't know."

Aqua felt bad, but she wasn't giving up especially after considering he took care of her. "Either way… Thank you for taking care of me, Terra." She gave his hand a tight squeeze and smiled.

**Terra's POV**

_Why do I feel so drawn to her? A simple touch and smile from her makes me feel…happy_. "We better get ready for class." _I saw disappointment in her eyes, but I knew she wouldn't give up trying. Honestly, a part of me doesn't want her to give up trying._

We made our way to class just in time and so another boring lecture passed just like that. However, I sensed tension in the air. It wasn't from Aqua and me… It was from Noctis and Stella. Curious, I decided to get to the bottom of this mess. Once class ended, I made my way towards Ignis. I interrogated to satiate my curiosity, "Ignis, what's the deal?"

He sighed. "You noticed too, huh?" I nodded and he continued. "You see, Prince Noctis and Princess Stella come from different kingdoms and it just so happens that both kingdoms are at war."

"Then why send them both to the same university?"

"To keep up a positive image in the world community."

"Then why not just avoid contact with each other?" I sensed two people walking up to us and turned my attention to them.

"Now that's the question!" Prompto stated loudly in an almost laughable way.

I saw Ignis sigh while rubbing his forehead as the tall, muscular Gladiolus grabbed Prompto in a headlock. "Hey! Do ya want the whole campus to hear?"

Prompto tried to struggle in vain. "Come on buddy, I was just messing around! Need air…! N-need…air…" The whole scene made me chuckle. It's great to have friends.

"Well long story short…Noct sure knows how to pick'em."

I gasped in surprise. "You mean…" I pointed towards Noctis and Stella. "They…?"

"Indeed." Ignis stated and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "However, that's just half the story. To make matters worse, Noctis is engaged to Princess Rinoa." My jaw fell with each piece of information that was fed to me. "Princess Rinoa is from a kingdom that is allied with ours and, to keep our alliance strong, she and Prince Noctis were engaged."

"But the sad thing is neither wants to get married to the other…" A sad look took over Prompto's usual cheerful mood. "They were forced into it by their families."

"If only Noct had the guts to pour his heart out to Stella…" Gladiolus stated, his lips pressing into a thin line.

Roxas, who had overheard our discussion, added solemnly. "And if only Stella could do the same…"

The whole group sighed as I processed the information. I thought to myself for a moment before crossing my arms and rephrased. "So neither Noctis or Stella have confessed to the other?" Everyone nodded and I hung my head in sympathy.

"Love sure is complicated," Prompto whistled only to find himself in another headlock, courtesy of the more muscular man.

"Since when did you start talking smart?" Gladiolus grinned.

Prompto flabbergasted in mock offense. "Hey! I resent that!"

Everyone burst into laughter, but oblivious to them, I heard Rinoa ask Noctis if he wanted to go out for a walk. It seemed that even though they didn't love each other, Rinoa wants to make the best out of the situation. In addition, I could've sworn Squall gave a menacing glare in Noctis's direction. The dark haired prince nodded and exited with Rinoa only to take one last look at Stella who angrily averted her gaze. Noctis was pretty good at appearing aloof and stoic, however even I sensed the pain radiating through his body as he shifted his gaze to the ground and left.

I couldn't help but mumble to myself for his sake. "Poor guy…"


	7. Chapter 7

Memories of us?

Author's note:

Well this is my second fic. This time I will try to make Terra and Aqua seem a bit distant. Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other stuff associated with the story.

Entertainment

"What!" the whole class exclaimed.

"I believe it should be no problem for all of you. It's tradition after all." Professor Eraqus stated with a smile.

"B-But Professor, tomorrow? That's so sudden." Roxas panicked.

Professor Eraqus sighed. "Why on earth do I have to deal with this every year? Come on everyone, I have high hopes for you besides all you have to do is entertain."

"What are we supposed to do?" Roxas wouldn't stop panicking. He felt someone put him in a headlock. "Gladiolus!"

"Cheer up kid, it'll be fun!"

"Besides think of the great opportunity!" Prompto joined in.

"Opportunity?" Roxas asked with a confounded expression. Prompto simply smirked and whispered in his ear.

"For you to impress that blonde." Roxas's face turned bright red.

"T-That's...I ummm..no I don't!" Gladiolus and Prompto simply laughed.

" Honestly, what did you have in mind?" Ignis inquired.

"Girls ofcourse!" Prompto gave a thumbs up while the others simply face palmed or sighed.

"Well, I'm glad atleast some of you are excited…for whatever frivolous reasons." Professor Eraqus glanced towards Prompto who scratched the back of his head. "Well then it's time for the pairing. Let fate guide you!" Eraqus cheered but no one else was amused. Fate? Seriously? "First selection is for the individual performances…now lets see" He took out the roll call register and covered his eyes with one hand while the index finger of the other strolled up and down the names until it stopped. What a stupid selection method right? "Well then it'll be Roxas and Ignis, good luck to you both."

Ignis adjusted his glasses. "This will be a good experience." Roxas flinched.

"You've already decided on what you gonna do!" Ignis simply nodded as Roxas sunk his head.

"Now for the pairs…." Eraqus repeated the process and announced the results. "Well then it's Prompto and Gladiolus."

"Oh yeah!" Both boys cheered.

"Squall and Princess Rinoa."

Squall's face wore that same blank expression but Rinoa was excited.

"Prince Noctis and Princess Stella."

Needless to stay, there was still some tension between the two as they wouldn't even look at each other.

"Well then, that leaves Terra and Aqua."

Curse you fate! Terra thought but Aqua admittedly was kind of uneasy with the pairing however it presented her with a great opportunity to mend their former friendship.

**Terra's POV**

This is bad. Of all the people, he had to be paired with Aqua. He wanted Aqua to let him go and that was the pain of his existence. Terra was nothing but a dying star with its light getting dimmer and dimmer until it extinguished completely. He couldn't give Aqua the happiness she deserved. After all, his time was limited.

"Earth to Terra!" Terra snapped out of his thoughts thanks to Namine.

"What is it?"

"So…how does it feel to entertain the whole campus?" Terra flinched.

"Don't remind me." He sighed.

"Well it could lighten your grouchy mood."

"I am not grouchy!" Terra exclaimed. Namine simply poked his head. "You like doing this to me, don't you?"

Namine grinned. "What gave you that idea? Anyway, who's your partner?"

"…Aqua." That name made Terra sad but it made Namine gasp.

"It couldn't be…could it…the Aqua?" Namine thought. Unknown to Terra, back in high school Namine 'borrowed' Terra's phone and looked through his messages. Needless to say, she found out about Aqua. The fact that Aqua was back in his life and now being paired up with him for the contest made her blood boil.

**Aqua's POV**

_He gets along so well with her…the way we used to…Terra, I wish I could go back to that time and fix everything_

"Who are we stalking?" Aqua flinched when she saw Stella and Xion.

"I wasn't stalking anyone!" Aqua defended.

"Aqua…" Stella and Xion said at the same time with an evil smirk making her shiver. "Terra's a great guy, maybe we should try our luck."

"W-What! No! You can't!" Aqua panicked. Her reaction earned giggles from her friends.

"Relax Aqua, Terra's all yours."

_I wish…_

"We're just friends…well used to be anyway and I want to mend that friendship."

"Sounds complicated but then why are you interested in the company he keeps?" Stella grinned.

"I could ask the same thing about Noctis." Xion smirked and Stella flinched.

"Look, I'm fine with it. It doesn't matter to me whether he goes out with Rinoa." Stella was trying desperately to hold back the tears, she refused to let them fall in front of her friends.

"Stella…" Aqua placed her hands on her shoulders. "It's not his fault, give him some credit."

"Why should I?"

"Because you clueless girl, he likes you." Xion added.

"No he doesn't…he likes Rinoa and why wouldn't he? She's pretty and lets not forget that her kingdom is allied with his instead of in a war like mine." Stella's face fell. Xion and Aqua laughed earning a glare from Stella. "Some friends you are!"

"We're sorry! It's just that your living Romeo and Juliet's story….more or less." Stella huffed.

"How convenient, Noct and I are gonna be Romeo and Juliet for a scene from the play with a few changes here and there." Aqua and Xion were shocked. "What's wrong?"

"You actually convinced the lazy bum to act on stage?" Stella nodded.

"Damn girl! He definitely has it bad for you."

**Aqua's POV end**

"Light bulb!" Prompto announced.

"If this is some stupid idea, count me out." Gladiolus stated.

Prompto smirked. "It involves Terra and Aqua."

"Count me in!"

(In the contest hall)

He just had to be given the duty of decorating the walls after classes ended with Aqua.

"Terra, hand me that flower design." Terra sighed and handed it to Aqua who was using a ladder. Terra simply sat on the floor with his back to the wall and only got up when Aqua needed the decorations.

_Why is this so hard?_

Unknown to Terra, Gladiolus was peeking behind a wall and aimed his slingshot at Aqua's feet.

3….2….1

Shoot!

Aqua was taken by surprise and lost her balance on the ladder. She screamed when she fell however she fell straight on top of Terra. Terra's back hit the floor with Aqua on top of him. When they got to analyze the situation, their minds went blank due to the close proximity of their faces. Strands of Aqua's hair touched Terra's face who just didn't know how to react. With their chests against each other, Terra and Aqua could feel their heartbeats go off the charts. They could even feel their hot and slow breaths.

_No one can do the things_  
><em>I'm gonna wanna do to you<em>  
><em>No, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Shout aloud, screaming loud<em>  
><em>Let me hear you go<em>  
><em>Baby, I like it<em>  
><em>The way you move on the floor<em>  
><em>Baby, I like it<em>  
><em>Come on and give me some more<em>  
><em>Oh yes, I like it<em>  
><em>Screaming like never before<em>  
><em>Baby, I like it, I, I, I like it<em>

Terra and Aqua blushed fiercely before getting up. Then they heard the culprits voice behind them.

"Hey love birds, you should thank Prompto too." A grin evident on Gladiolus's face.

"No need to thank me!" Prompto announced through the intercom. "So did the song set the mood or what?" That comment made Terra and Aqua blush even more.

"Gladiolus….Prompto…" Terra whispered. "I'm gonna kill you both!" Before Terra could turn around to find Gladiolus, he had already retreated. A wise move indeed. Terra still wanted to run after them, so he took the first step but pain suddenly gripped him.

"Terra!" Aqua panicked and rushed over to support him from falling. After intense coughing, he fainted. "I've gotta take you to the nurse's office."

(At the Nurse's Office)

"How is he?"

"He just needs his rest for now. You can sit next to him if you want but don't wake him up." The nurse stated. Nodding, Aqua went to visit Terra but she bumped into Namine.

"I'm sorry."

"Leave him be." Namine coldly stated. This shocked Aqua. "You've already done enough to him, you don't deserve him."

"That's not for you to decide Namine."

"I don't care! He was doing fine without you when he was with me." Namine angrily remarked. "He's mine." She hissed.

Aqua's suspicions were proven. Namine did like Terra."Look Namine…I don't want to fight with one of Terra's friends." Namine went to visit Terra before giving Aqua the death glare.

"Stay away from him."

After Namine left, it was Aqua's turn. She didn't like the fact that Namine was the first to visit but she wanted to avoid conflict. Aqua took Terra's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't lose hope Terra…if you give up on hope, you give up on life." She said as she stroked his hair before leaning in. "If you lose hope,Terra, then I'll be your hope…always keep me close." She faintly smiled and kissed his forehead. She fell asleep with her hand still intertwined with Terra's. Unknown to her, Terra unconsciously squeezed her hand as well.

(After hours)

"So…this is the famous Terra?" Xemnas smirked. "You have good taste Aqua." He slowly walked over next to Terra, grabbing the scissors on a nearby desk. "It would be so simple to take your life away right now." Xemnas aimed the pointed edge at Terra's neck. However he gave an evil smirk and left it back on the desk. He started walking towards Aqua. "Well then, if I know anything about love, I'd say you will get hurt if she does, right Terra?" The most evil orange eyes hovered over Aqua. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I will continue to have my fun with you…" Xemnas smirked and gave Terra a glance. "And I'll give you front row seats."


	8. Chapter 8

Memories of us?

Author's note:

The songs are mentioned at the end…I suggest you all listen to it or play during our favorite couples duet to feel their emotions :D. Terra's lyrics are bold while Aqua's is normal format and when they sing together it's a mix. Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other stuff associated with the story.

Heartbeat

The contest was filled with memorable moments. Even Roxas who was panicking the other day seemed to enjoy himself. Everyone was happy, well maybe not Prompto, courtesy of Gladiolus. First up was Ignis who showed off his katana skills. His movements were flawless and pure poetry in motion. Everyone made it a point not to get on his bad side. He ended his performance by throwing a watermelon in the air and then cutting it mid air into oblivion.

Next up was Roxas. He was nervous, well even more nervous than usual cause he didn't have anything flashy to show. All he did was cook. Yes, our blonde haired friend could actually cook. Everyone in the audience weren't too interested, that is until it was time to taste his efforts. Roxas 'randomly' picked Namine to try his cooking. He had baked a chocolate cake and the moment it touched her mouth, Namine was on a one way trip to paradise, a chocolate paradise. She wouldn't stop her relentless compliments which made Roxas blush and the other students curious. Soon, population of chocolate paradise increased from just Namine to the whole campus.

Then it was time for Prompto and Gladiolus to dance on the floor. Prompto started with firing a few rounds from his non lethal gun in the air. His shots produced a scene that was like a smaller version of fireworks. It was indeed beautiful. Seeing the awe in all the girls, Prompto was confident he'd have a girlfriend by the end of the performance. Gladiolus started a hip hop dance and Prompto joined in. Their outfits were flashy but that only made the girls scream even louder. Prompto suddenly got a brilliant idea and decided to ride the crowd by jumping off the stage. Gladiolus predicted this and the moment our playboy jumped, he shouted "Snake!". The audience forgot all about Prompto and started scrambling away. Gladiolus's prank had two effects. 1. It created chaos. 2. Prompto spent some quality time with the floor. Gladiolus inwardly laughed. "If that aint entertainment, I don't know what is."

Next up were Squall and Rinoa. They didn't take the stage until a beautiful melody was heard followed by a beautiful song.

_Whenever sang my songs_  
><em>On the stage, on my own<em>  
><em>Whenever said my words<em>  
><em>Wishing they would be heard<em>  
><em>I saw you smiling at me<em>  
><em>Was it real or just my fantasy<em>

Squall and Rinoa took the stage. Squall was wearing a suit! That shocked all of his friends but he looked very handsome. Rinoa looked stunning. She was wearing an off-white fabric halter dress. Squall led Rinoa with her hand in his and then placed his other hand around her waist and the two started dancing. Squall was very new to this and so his dancing was anything but good. The students in the front row were laughing at Squall but Rinoa glanced towards them and took out her tongue. After a few minutes, Squall started getting the hang of this and soon became a natural.

_Darling, so there you are_  
><em>With that look on your face<em>  
><em>As if you're never hurt<em>  
><em>As if you're never down<em>  
><em>Shall I be the one for you<em>  
><em>Who pinches you softly but sure<em>  
><em>If frown is shown then<em>  
><em>I will know that you are no dreamer<em>

When the song ended, there was something weird going on with Squall's face. Then it finally hit everyone. Squall was smiling! He still held onto Rinoa long after the song ended which would definitely earn them some gossip. He kept looking in her eyes until he finally snapped out of his day dreaming and immediately left. Rinoa giggled but she had to admit, Squall was one in a million.

Next up were Noctis and Stella. It was a miracle that the both were even seen together considering the current friction between them. Noctis was wearing a black suit while Stella was wearing her favorite white dress. Stella was avoiding eye contact with Noctis the entire time. Was it because she hated him? Was it because he looked so stunning and handsome? Stella couldn't tell. Noctis as usual had that same stoic look but Stella noticed that he was somewhat nervous.

"So how do we start the scene?" Stella whispered in Noctis's ear.

"What scene?" Noctis replied. Stella was confused. They were supposed to be acting a scene from Romeo and Juliet right? Noctis did something that shocked everyone. He smiled while tucking his left hand behind his back and politely bowed, offering Stella his hand. There were two explanations Stella thought of. 1. Noctis was drunk. 2. She was dreaming. Aqua and Xion squealed with joy for Stella. Xion shouted "Stella! Go for it!" However, the only thing Stella was noticing at that moment was Noctis and his smile. Trying to process everything, all she could say was "…Noctis?"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "It's Noct." Stella nodded and placed her hand in his. At that moment a song started playing.

_You're in my arms_  
><em>And all the world is calm<em>  
><em>The music playing on for only two<em>  
><em>So close together<em>  
><em>And when I'm with you<em>  
><em>So close to feeling alive<em>

Noctis intertwined their fingers and placed his other hand on her waist. He was nervous but he wanted to have this special moment with Stella. Stella was completely lost in those blue orbs of Noctis while he was lost in the purple ones of Stella. Slowly, they both swayed into the music.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending_  
><em>Almost believing this one's not pretend<em>  
><em>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come<em>  
><em>So far, we are, so close<em>

Indeed, Stella and Noctis were so close and yet so far away. Their destinies were intertwined however they were destined to be enemies. This fact was known to the whole campus but now, seeing the so called destined enemies out there, dancing romantically like a couple, it made everyone wonder what was going on with those two. Noctis and Stella felt so happy and yet so sad. They knew what was to come but decided to live in the moment. Right now, it was just the music, them together and their heartbeats. Noctis pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest and felt that steady rhythm she loved, his heart beating against hers.

_How could I face the faceless days_  
><em>If I should lose you now?<em>  
><em>We're so close<em>  
><em>To reaching that famous happy ending<em>  
><em>Almost believing this one's not pretend<em>  
><em>Let's go on dreaming for we know we are<em>  
><em>So close<em>  
><em>So close<em>  
><em>And still so far<em>

The song ended and Noctis reluctantly let go. However, Stella pulled his face down to her level. This made the entire audience stand up in anticipation. Could this be it? Stella looked into his eyes for a second. There was a sense of need in them. She moved her face closer to his but turned and softly kissed his cheek. Stella quickly left, leaving Noctis with a hand on his cheek, trying to take in the soft pressure of her lips on his cheek.

Last but certainly not the least, it was Terra and Aqua's turn. Yet another 'couple' was on stage. Seeing the previous two performances, the audience knew something romantic was going to happen. The audience knew it, but did Terra and Aqua know it? The two made their way on stage. The guys in the audience declared Terra to be lucky. Saying Aqua looked stunning was the biggest understatement of the century. The girls in the audience declared Aqua to be lucky. Terra was very handsome. Terra found it very hard to stop looking at Aqua. Her blue dress really complimented her hair and eyes. Aqua felt the same. Terra's physique was very impressive and in that white suit, he looked simply irresistible. Aqua was disappointed that Terra kept his distance from her on stage. Sure, they were only going to sing but couldn't he be closer to her? The audience was confused. After witnessing the previous performances and now looking at theirs, everyone was thinking one thing. Where's the love? A melody started and Aqua started singing after taking one look at Terra who had his back to her.

_When you walk away_  
><em>You don't hear me say please<em>  
><em>Oh baby, don't go<em>  
><em>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<em>  
><em>It's hard to let it go<em>

Terra flinched. After practicing alone at night, he never once thought how this song expressed Aqua's feelings. He looked at Aqua and noticed she was looking directly at him, never breaking her gaze. Then Aqua's angelic voice drew him in.

_You're giving me too many things_  
><em>Lately you're all I need<em>  
><em>You smiled at me and said,<em>

However Terra couldn't smile. He started singing with no passion at all. His tone was robotic, emotionless.

**Don't get me wrong I love you  
>But does that mean I have to meet your father?<br>When we are older you'll understand  
>What I meant when I said "No,<br>I don't think life is quite that simple"**

Once again, Terra failed to notice before that the song not only expressed her feelings, but his own as well.

_Aqua…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry_

Terra had a pained expression on his face. He has been so terrible to Aqua. The audience didn't like Terra's tone and even with Aqua's beautiful voice, the performance was just terrible. Realizing that Terra would never change back to his old self, Aqua's tone became sad as well. Her voice had lost its charm.

_When you walk away_  
><em>You don't hear me say please<em>  
><em>Oh baby, don't go<em>  
><em>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<em>  
><em>It's hard to let it go<em>

Terra noticed the change in her voice. He was disgusted with himself. He had to do something, but what? Aqua continued to sing while he pondered. Then it hit Terra.

_Aqua…I'm going to be a fool but…I will be a fool for you_

Terra started walking towards Aqua and that caught everyone's attention except Aqua's.

**Wish i could prove i love you  
>but does that mean i have to walk on water?<br>When we are older you'll understand  
>It's enough when i say so,<br>And maybe somethings are that simple**

Aqua continued to sing with her face down but then Terra placed his hand on her chin to raise her head. At that moment, cobalt eyes met light blue.

**Hold me  
>Whatever lies beyond this morning<br>Is a little later on  
>Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all<br>Nothing's like before**

Terra pulled Aqua closer to him and she couldn't believe it. Terra was hugging her! Aqua forgot the words and just stared into Terra's cobalt eyes. He smiled and Aqua faintly returned the gesture. Before they could continue singing, the melody changed which caught the duo by surprise. Terra sighed. Prompto was up to his old tricks again. He forgot about Prompto, his friends, the audience, the sickness, everything but Aqua. Terra started singing and Aqua just couldn't believe it. His singing was now attractive and filled with passion. He continued singing while holding Aqua close.

**I can feel your heartbeat  
>I can feel your heartbeat<br>I can feel your heartbeat  
>Feel your heartbeat<strong>

Aqua just couldn't find the words. She needed time to process everything that was transpiring. Terra was singing his heart out while holding her close. Terra was singing his heart out while holding her close. Holding her very close! Terra knew what Aqua was going through but simply smiled and turned around, facing her back. He then leaned in near her ear and started singing.

**Maybe it's the way you move,  
>You got me dreaming like a fool.<br>That I could steal your heart away,  
>I could steal your heart away.<strong>

Aqua blushed fiercely especially when he finished and buried his face in her …he was so sexy. Aqua had to stop acting like a fool. This was her moment. Their moment.

No matter what it is you think  
>I'm not the kind of girl to break,<br>And give my heartaway  
>Stop trying to steal my heart away<p>

Terra wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin over her head.

**I don't know where we're going?  
>I don't know who we are?<strong>

Aqua took the initiative and placed his hand over her heart while covering it with her own. Terra's eyes widened but his expression softened quickly.

**I can feel your heartbeat** (he said to me)  
><strong>I can feel your heartbeat<strong> (he said to me)  
>I can feel your heartbeat (<strong>running through me<strong>)  
><strong>Your hear<strong>tbeat  
>Feel <strong>your hear<strong>tbeat

Then Terra turned his back so now their backs were against each other. With their backs against each other, they intertwined their hands. The audience unanimously agreed that this was the most beautiful performance they had ever seen. Back in the control room, Prompto and Gladiolus gave a triumphant grin. Squall even had a smile plastered on his face while leaning against a wall. Rinoa continued to squeal with joy. Noctis and Stella sat together in the back with their hands together.

**Sto**p st**eal**ing my h**eart **away  
>S<strong>to<strong>p st**ealin**g my hea**rt a**way  
>S<strong>top<strong> stea**lin**g my he**art **aw**a**y  
>Yo<strong>u'r<strong>e st**eali**ng my he**art aw**ay

Suddenly Terra turned Aqua around and placed his forehead against hers. Their eyes caught in a deadlock.

I d**on**'t kno**w** wh**ere** w**e'r**e go**in**g  
>I do<strong>n'<strong>t k**now** w**h**o **we a**re  
>It f<strong>eel<strong>s li**k**e we** are** fl**owi**ng  
>H<strong>i<strong>gh a**bo**ve the st**ar**s….st**ar**s, the st**ar**s, **the stars**, **the s**tars..

Aqua then buried her face in his chest feeling his hearbeat.

_I can feel it, I can feel it, I can feel it_  
><em>I can feel it…<em>

Terra then placed his right hand on her cheek and pulled her face towards his while holding on to her waist with his left. Aqua placed both of her hands on his chest.

Stop stealing my heartaway (**Just tell it to me girl**)  
><strong>Stop stealing my heartaway<strong> (Ooo) (Give it to me boy)  
>Stop stealing my heartaway (<strong>Just say it to me gir<strong>l)  
>Yo<strong>u'r<strong>e st**ealin**g my he**ar**t aw**ay**

Terra leaned in and Aqua did the same. Their foreheads were now touching. Eyes still staring into the other. People in the audience started mentioning that if you wanted to know what love is, all you had to do was look at Terra and Aqua.

**Stop s**tealing my h**ea**rt aw**ay** (**I can feel** your heartbeat)  
><strong>Stop st<strong>ealing **my hear**t away (I **can feel yo**ur heartbeat)  
><strong>Stop stealing<strong> my heart away (I **can feel your heartbeat**)  
><strong>Your hea<strong>rtbeat, **your h**eartbeat.

The song ended and the audience got up from their seats and started clapping but it was useless. The clapping, the whistling, the cheers..nothing could break Terra and Aqua out of their own world. Their foreheads touching, his hand on her cheek, her hands on his chest…it was just perfect…too perfect.

"Terra! Kiss the girl!" Prompto shouted which earned him an elbow to the gut from Namine. Namine was just...she couldn't describe it. When the performance started, she was satisfied when Terra wasn't close to Aqua but when he changed that stance and started becoming intimate she just couldn't help but think that they looked so happy and right for each other. Xemnas was in the shadows, clapping with an evil smirk for he knew that his time was coming…soon.

Terra blushed when he heard Prompto but soon he started feeling something in his heart. Happiness? Passion? Love? Perhaps but right now all those feelings were overwhelmed by pain.

_No…not now! _

Before Terra could do anything, Aqua kissed him on the cheek, whispering, "Thank you Terra." before pulling away reluctantly from his embrace and giving him that special smile he hadn't seen for God knows how long. He stood their dumbfounded on the stage with a hand on his cheek. Terra realized two things. 1. He wanted Aqua to do that again and even more…he was and will always be in love with her. 2. The pain was gone the moment he felt the soft pressure of Aqua's lips.

**A/N**

Phew! Long chapter! Well hoped you all liked it. The song for Squall and Rinoa is the Final Fantasy VIII theme song 'Eyes on Me'. For Noctis and Stella, its 'So close' by Jon McLaughlin. The starting song for Tequa is obviously 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru and the ending one is 'Heartbeat' by Enrique. Check em out everyone, they're awesome. R & R :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Memories of us?**

**Author's note:**

Sure has been a long time! Courtesy of school :P . Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other stuff associated with the story.

**What I Want**

"Hey, Terra?"

"What is it Roxas?"

"Do you know why Namine hasn't been coming to the university lately?" Roxas really cared about her, didn't he? I wonder why she hasn't noticed it?...Then it hit me.

"I don't know. Maybe she needs to get some things in order." He still kept that sad look. So, I did what I thought to be natural in this situation.

"Hey! Don't mess with my hair!" I wasn't expecting such a response but funny nonetheless.

"Roxas….don't give up."

"Huh?" His dumbfounded expression was priceless. Where's a camera when you need one?

"I'm sure Namine is fine. If not, then I'm sure you can cheer her up." I gave him a sincere smile. However it turned into a grin when I saw him getting flustered.

"W-why….I-I mean….ummm.." I poked his head in a brotherly manner.

"Don't sweat it." It's funny but when I replay this conversation in my mind, theres one thing I notice. I've become more like Aqua. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Terra? You've changed." I was knocked out of my thoughts by that remark. I wasn't expecting him to get so serious all of a sudden.

_Have I really changed? And if so, why?_

"What do you mean?"

"You've been more open with everyone this past week. You hang out with us a lot more and we see you smiling for no apparent reason. This all started after that contest. Is it because you won?"

_I don't think so but I do know that I won something back that day. Something very precious to me. Feelings that I had long forgotten._

"Terra…you're doing it again." Roxas was annoyed but honestly I enjoyed it.

"I guess I have changed huh?" Roxas nodded in agreement.

"I've tried asking Stella but she just laughs and when I asked Prompto, all he said was 'water conquered the earth'."

_Water conquered the Earth huh? I see….never thought something Prompto said would make me smile._

"He's right but I guess you'll just have to figure it out on your own." I winked at the little blonde boy.

"You can all go to hell!" He ran away but that only made me laugh. Boys will be boys right?

_Ok…now I'm starting to talk like mom….creepy!_

"No! I'm sorry mom! I didn't mean it like that!" I tried explaining to my mom but I failed miserably.

_Every week I visit the graves of my parents and just release all of my thoughts and feelings. I shared everything with my mom back when she was alive, so why stop now?_

"Look, dad, I know I overstepped some boundaries with Aqua but I'll fix everything…eventually."

_I still haven't apologized for the way I acted when I brought her here…..what's worse is I did it in front of my parents._

"Namine? I can't help her, even though that's what she wants."

_I've known for a long time that Namine had a crush on me. It was obvious but I just ignored it. Maybe that was a mistake but the alternative was hurting her. I treated her like a close friend and nothing more but she wouldn't give up. I guess when she saw me and Aqua together, her whole world must've fell apart. If it was possible, I wanted her to find out in a less painful way but what's done is done._

"Noctis? Noct acts aloof and reserved but he cares a lot for his friends. He doesn't show it but Noct feels lucky to have friends like everyone. He has his problems especially with Stella. I can tell that they have feelings for each other but there are certain complications. I've decided to 'push them in the right direction'. After all, he pushed Prompto and Gladiolus to act as 'match-makers' so I'm just returning the favour."

_Actually I'm glad he did._

"No! I'm not having perverted thoughts! It's just that it made my feelings clearer and nothing else!"

_Even beyond the grave you tease me mom._

"Do I regret your sacrifice to save his life? Dad…don't even think like that. You only did your duty and because of that Noct's father lived. You saved a life and for that I'm proud to call you my father."

_And one day…I want to be just like you_

"I'm not crying! I just got something in my eye."

_How should I fix things with Aqua? The performance was one thing but it's still not enough. I need to set things right._

_Aqua…_

_I want to talk with you….theres so many things I want to share with you….I want to make up for all the years we've missed….make up for all the experiences we could've had…._

_But you're dying Terra._

_That's right…I'm dying…but…I can't die leaving Aqua with a wounded heart. I'll make sure she smiles…Then maybe…just maybe…her happiness could heal me….because her happiness is my happiness._

_I take out my mobile and text her to meet me here. Seconds later I receive her confirmation._

_The place where our new journey started….the place where I hurt you…that's the place where I'll set things right… I want to make happier and brighter memories with you._

_Because that's what I want._

**A/N**

It sure has been a long time! I'm flooded with test every month and it's driving me insane! But the only thing keeping my sanity is Final Fantasy XIII-2….yes I bought it! Lets see which ending I get….I"LL SAVE YOU LIGHT! XD


	10. Chapter 10

Memories of us?

Author's note:

Its been a pretty long time hasn't it? I am on holidays till Monday but I couldn't update atleast 3 chapters which I had hoped. Reason? I was busy teaching mentally handicapped kids. The things I do to get into medical college *sigh* anyways hope you like the new chapter! R & R. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other stuff associated with the story.

Love Realized

Terra called me to meet up in the cemetery. I can still remember what happened last time….

" _So what! Are you planning on showing me pity?"_

" _I was in the hospital for a year Aqua! A whole damn year!"_

"_Where were you!"_

"_I never want to see your face ever again!"_

_Terra….you've changed so much….why were you so angry? Why were you so full of rage? That's not the Terra I remember…Terra…my Terra was someone who could cheer me up, no matter what._

I slowly made my way through the graves and saw Terra in the distance.

_He probably wants to tell me that I shouldn't expect what happened at the contest again. _

I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I recall that day. That day, I thought everything was back to normal….

_But theres no way my life can be normal again._

I grip my sleeves, knowing all too well what's underneath. With a heavy heart I finally greet Terra.

" Hi Terra." He turned around and faced me with a smile.

" Ditto…Hey, ummm.." There was something wrong in the air between us. But what? It felt so…awkward? I decided to break the silence.

"So why'd you call me out here?" He looked as if searching for the right words.

"I just…." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Aqua…I want you to meet my parents."

_Not the response I was expecting_

He gestured behind him and I saw the graves of the two people Terra loves the most. He bent down and I did the same. "You know, my parents have been nagging me to do this for a long time."

"What's that?" Before I knew it, he looked straight into my eyes and for the first time, since the contest, I clearly saw that shade of blue I love. He placed a hand on my shoulder and started.

"Aqua, I've treated you like dirt when you didn't even deserve it…I've been the worst kind of human…no…I've been a monster to you and for that I am very sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"

_I just couldn't think…he was apologizing? Things could finally be right between us._

"Terra…I forgave you a long time ago. I guess I needed the apology but honestly I never expected one." I felt his hand tense at my shoulder and slightly tighten.

"I'm just so glad." He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you Aqua….Thank you for everything."

"Finally back to the real Terra?" He opened his eyes and looked at me seriously. "I never pictured you as a monster Terra, even though you did hurt me, I never really hated you." I placed a hand on his cheek. "You're finally back to the Terra I knew…the Terra I loved."

"Aqua…I.."

**Terra's POV **

_Did I hear her right? She loved me? I don't know for sure but what I do know is that my face started moving on its own towards hers. _

She leaned in as well and just before our lips could meet…..

A strong wind blew right in her face. The moment was sadly ruined but I caught a glimpse of something alarming when the wind had exposed the skin under her sleeves.

"A-Aqua…your arms…"

**Aqua's POV**

_No! Why did this have to happen! I never wanted him to see that! Never!_

"Aqua?" I quickly lowered my sleeves and retreated a step back.

"Just stop!" He quickly grabbed my arm with one hand and used the other to make me look at him.

"Aqua…"

"No!" I screamed and broke free from his grip, attempting to run away but he just ran after me.

"Aqua stop!" he caught my arm and pulled me backwards. "Just…please."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I cried...and just kept crying.

Terra hugged me from behind but that wouldn't stop the tears. "Please…Terra…don't.." I managed between heavy sobs.

"Aqua…please…let me see what's wrong." He moved his hands towards my arms but I quickly turned around and slapped him right across the face.

**Terra's POV**

_Thunder? No, that was the sound of Aqua's hand striking hardly against my cheek._

I got out of my daze when I saw her leave. "No!" I grabbed her again.

"Leave me alone!"

"Never again!" I pulled her into my embrace and she just cried into my shirt. Her knees gave out soon and I bent down, still holding her. She just cried for the next 30 mins as I softly traced my hand in her hair. I took advantage of the situation to raise her sleeve and saw the most horrible thing I couldn't have even imagined.

_Scars….lots and lots of scars…_

"Aqua…" I pulled her closer to my chest, tightening my grip.

"I…..never wanted you…..to see that…I really tried to….I just..I wanted to be the Aqua you remembered but I…but I….I.."

"You are…..you are." I tried to convince her but she kept sobbing.

"No..I'm not…you'll never…never look at me the same way again….I will never be…never be beautiful in your eyes…I'm just scarred…and….and tainted…I.." I cut her off by sealing her lips with mine. She was shocked but she reciprocated soon out of need.

_At that moment…I felt like I understood things…like the existence of eternity…_

_The heart and the soul.._

_I felt as though we had shared all the experiences that we had missed_

_And the next moment…..sad…unbearably sad..because I didn't know what to do with her warmth against me…or how long should I hold on to it? _

_I soon came to the realization that we wouldn't be together for long…_

_The overwhelming weight of our lives to come…._

_The uncertainty of time…_

_But all of my fears began to melt away.._

_Leaving Aqua's soft lips on mine_

I slowly pulled back, looking in her eyes. "B-but you…" I cut her off by tightening my hold on her.

"I don't care how scarred you are….you're still beautiful to me." She just started crying again as I tried to soothe her.

_Mom….Dad….I'll become strong._

_I have someone I need to protect now so I'll definitely become strong._


	11. Chapter 11

**Memories of us?**

**Author's note:**

R & R. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other stuff associated with the story.

**Holidays and Revelations**

For the next few days we had holidays and Noctis invited everyone….or rather Prompto invited everyone to Noct's new beach house on the outskirts of the city. Everyone came to the so called beach house. It was more like a mansion! It was huge and everyone got separate rooms. I'm stuck here, contemplating on my….our situation.

_Aqua…._

_She's all I think about…now more than ever_

_Those scars….when…..who…..why?_

_So many questions I needed to ask but I decided to give her time seeing how we haven't talked since that day. She needed time to collect her thoughts._

_Idiot! You kiss her right after you saw her scars! Now she has to think about that too!_

_Honestly, I felt like kissing her there and then. No words could convey my feelings then so I decided to take action. _

_Aqua…..please…please be alright…I still haven't told you…_

**Noctis's POV**

_Terra and Aqua have some issues to resolve and so do I. I'm standing right in front of the door and I can't seem to get the courage to knock. _

_Stella…._

_What am I supposed to do? What do I feel? _

"You shouldn't hesitate Noctis." I was cast out of my thoughts when I heard Aqua. I simply turned, acknowledging her presence. "You should talk things out, it hurts if you don't….believe me." I look at her and saw her resolve.

_Guess she's going to talk things out with Terra…its about time!_

"Finally taking your own advice?" She raises her face in response. "I'm sorry if that sounded badly…it's just that I think it's about time for you and Terra, right?". She smiles and nods in agreement.

"Yeah….it is. We're both in the same boat huh?". I nod.

_It's good to see her back to normal…more or less_

"So…how do you think it'll end for us?" I ponder over her question. Sadly, I'm not the optimistic type.

"Who knows?" Then I saw determination in her face as if she's trying to convince herself that it really is for the best.

"I believe that….it's not a question of can or can't….there's some things that you just do."

_Some things you just do huh?_

_I smile and agree with her._

_Terra….your girl is quite special….is it possible that I feel the same for Stella?_

"Well then, let's do this."

"See you later Noctis." I lean my shoulder against the wall and kept my gaze below with arms crossed over my chest.

"Hey, Aqua." She stops and turns towards me.

"Yes Noctis?"

Still looking downwards, I gave her a thumbs up. "Good luck."

"You too."

_She left leaving me and my thoughts. Guess its now or never._

"Stella?" I knock on the door.

"Come in." I enter knowing that today I will either mend or break our friendship.

There, sitting on the bed is Stella with a curious look dominating her features at the moment.

"Is everything to your liking?" She sighs.

"Yes, everything is just perfect Noctis." She averts her gaze. " Just perfect."

"You sure?"

"What do you want Noctis?" That caught me by surprise.

_I just….I want to…_

"If its advice on where to spend the honeymoon then this place is more than suitable."

_Honeymoon? She really hates me, doesn't she?_

"Stells.." I sit next to her as she just stared wide eyed. "What?"

"You…its been a long time since you called me Stells." She said with the tiniest of smiles gracing her face. I nod in acknowledgment.

"Stells….i don't like this." I place my hand on top of hers.

"What's not to like?"

"This….this tension between us. I don't like it one bit." I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Noctis…..you shouldn't think about this. You should concentrate on your fiancé. It's a waste spending this time with me. You should get to know her better."

_Damn it! why wont she listen!_

"Stella.." I place my hand under her chin to make her face me. "Are those really your thoughts?"

"Of course! It's not like I…"

"Don't lie to me!" I raise my voice, surprised by my own actions. I can see her trying to hold back the tears. "I-I'm sorry…..forgive me….i didn't mean to."

"You were never one to show any emotion Noctis."

"Like I said, I hate this." She nods.

"I hate this too but what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to be my friend."

"Friends huh?"

_For God sake!_

"Stella….theres something I need to tell you." I put on a determined look.

"Yes?"

"I…I lov-" The sound of Stella's phone ruins the moment.

"Just a sec…" She answers her cell. "Hello?"

What happens next greatly puzzles me. Over the next few minutes I watch Stella's face slowly consumed by terror and then she suddenly drops her cell, frozen with fear.

"Stella?" I grab her by the shoulders but get no response. "Stella!" I shake her more violently. She looks at me with tears staining her beautiful face.

"Noct…..please…..leave." Looking at her like that I couldn't think of anything. Any soothing words that came to mind were erased leaving that face forever imprinted in my mind. I reluctantly stood up and prepared to leave as I watched Stella curl into a ball and hug her knees close with eyes frozen with fear.

_What just happened?_

**Terra's POV**

_The moon really looks beautiful tonight. The stars all align like some celestial garden. When did I ever start thinking like a girl? _

_Damn! Theres just gotta be something I can do, but what?_

"Terra.." I heard a beautiful voice call my name. I turn around to witness something even more beautiful.

"Hey Aqua." I offer the tiniest of smiles. She on the other hand looks serious. Something big is about to happen.

"Star gazing Terra? You never change." She says that while leaning against the balcony.

"Maybe but that's not what you wanna talk about, is it?" She nods in agreement.

"You always knew what was on my mind." She holds her arms. The arms tainted with scars.

"Nothing much there to begin with." I jest which earns me one of her famous pouts.

_GOD! How I love those pouts!_

"Jerk!" She turns her head away in annoyance.

"Just kidding Aqua." I try to keep myself from laughing. Suddenly, its all quiet and hesitation is heavy in the air.

_Now what?_

"Terra"

"Aqua"

We say our names at the same time. That puts a sincere smile on Aqua's face, easing the tension.

"Ladies first." She nods in agreement.

"Terra…about that day."

_Straight to the point I see_

"Yes?" I look straight into her eyes.

"Did you…..did you mean what you said? You think I'm still beautiful?"

_Aqua…you will always be beautiful to me….scars or not_

"Aqua, you are beautiful and it doesn't matter whether you have scars or not. I love the person beneath those scars. The strong kind independent funny and motherly girl named Aqua." My answer made Aqua wide eyed and gasp. "What's wrong?"

"You..You just said that you love me." I timidly scratch the back of my neck.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Why? Why do you love someone tainted like me? You could have someone better…someone who looks natural beside you…someone who-"

"Enough!" I raise my voice which stopped her. "Please, don't belittle yourself so much. It's true, I could get someone other than you.." She casts her gaze downwards. "But what if that's not what I want?" I walk towards her and raise her chin. "Right here, beside you is the only place I wanna be." All the air escapes her lungs, a bit shaken by my words.

"You're such an idiot!" She cries and turns around, trying to wipe away her tears.

"I know." I gently wrap my arms around her. "Forgive me for believing that the only thing that looks natural beside the earth is water."

"That was so corny and yet I…I feel so happy." I hold her tighter and rest my face against her hair.

"I'm glad." Suddenly it comes to me. "Aqua..you know you shouldn't be with me." I feel her stiffen.

"Why…why would you say that after everything?"

"I'm dying Aqua…I don't want this…what we have to last for just a couple of years or even less."

She turns around and holds my face with her hands so I'm looking directly into her eyes. "Look at me and tell me that you don't want to be with me."

_The logical answer is 'no, I don't wanna be with you' however what I feel right now defies all logic._

"I can't say that." Suddenly I'm overwhelmed by a tremendous sensation. Aqua's lips against mine. I'm shocked but the only thing I'm able to do is return her gesture. We break away for air. "That was-"

"A reason for you to live. Live Terra! Please! I've lost so much." She averts her gaze. "I don't want to lose you too…not again."

"You won't." We embrace each other. "It's getting late, we should go and sleep." I start walking away but I notice something clutching the back of my shirt. "Aqua?"

"Please…don't leave me alone. I feel so weak and vulnerable." I feel her trembling.

_I assume this has something to do with the nightmares from those scars._

"You won't have to."

_Safety and Security_

_That's what my embrace will bring her_

_Atleast tonight_

**Noctis's POV**

_What's going on? Who was on the phone? Why did Stella react that way?_

_Question upon question engulfs my mind. _

_These questions are the only company I have in this solitude_

_The solitude of my room_

_I'm alone_

_I've always been alone_

_High expectations from a father who never compromises on anything but perfection._

_Never known a mother's love._

_Heir to the throne_

_Heir to a war_

_Heir to suffering_

_Heir to sacrifice_

_That is the world of Noctis Lucis Caleum_

**KNOCK KNOCK**

_I'm cast out of my thoughts._

"Your highness?" That voice. I open the door and find someone I didn't expect at all tonight.

"Yes? What is it Squall?" he puts on an aloof look.

_I swear he could be my long lost brother_

"Princess Rinoa requests your company tonight….in her room." The last words left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I see….I'll consider it." I attempt to close the door…however.

"Prince Noctis…she likes you. As her fiancé I believe it would make her very happy if you…spend the night with her." I raise an eyebrow at that. "Forgive me for my lack of better words but I didn't mean to imply anything indecent. She just wants to know you better."

_What's going on? Why is Squall…_

"Is this true?"

"She…She talks about you a lot and I can only assume that she is really looking forward to any time you can spare for her."

_How could I say no to that?_

"Very well. Lead the way." As we walk I heard a near inaudible sound.

"Please…make her happy."

**Namine's POV**

_Damn it! Why won't he leave me alone?_

"Look Xigbar! I don't wanna listen to anything from you! Read my lips. I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU!" The man with a patched eye laughs.

"Oh come on princess, I'm so over that. I'm just here cuz of boss man."

"Boss man?"

"Yep, he has an offer for you."

"I don't know what kind of sick twisted underworld organization you work with but I'm not getting myself involved!" I quickly try to close the door but Xigbar quickly places his foot in front to prevent that.

"Now see, is this how you treat someone who might give you a chance to score big with mister tall dark and handsome?"

_Tall dark and handsome?_

"What?" I sound dumfounded.

"Oh come on, you know the name. What was it again? Terence, Terry…"

"…Terra."

"Bingo! We have a winner!" he offers me his hand. "So how about you talk with the boss man and get yourself the man of your dreams?" He smirks.

_How could I refuse an offer like that? It's wrong but I want to make it look right._

"Ok…I'll meet him."

"Phew! Any longer and I might've lost my good eye!"

"What do you mean?" he leans closer and whispers in my ear.

"Xemnas isn't a patient man."

**A/N:**

Wow, its been a long time but my exams are over and I'm ready to write again! I left a lot of intense stuff in this chapter to make up for all your waiting. Please, R & R. it keeps me going


End file.
